


Parabatai

by Scooter_The_Noodle



Category: Pentatonix, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:06:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scooter_The_Noodle/pseuds/Scooter_The_Noodle
Summary: Mitch Rosewell and Scott Dovestorm. Always at each other's sides, as Parabatai should be. They know that the life of a Shadowhunter is dangerous.Those of their Orientation are looked down on by the Clave. Because of this, one of the boys is forced into marriage with a young Shadowhunter woman. Kristin Foxhallow. But in the night before the arragned union, something happened that forced the Parabatai apart. The remained boy vowed to stop at nothing to be reunited with his best friend, and crush.~°~"He could never love me because you held his heart, Scott. He loved you and only you."~Finally, Scott managed to catch Kirstie alone and he pinned her to the wall. "Was it true, what you told me last night?" He asked, desperate for answers."Yes. Every word of it."





	1. Chapter 1

"Goddamnit! Go away! Let me fucking sleep!" Mitch, a dark haired boy covered in marks, yelled at that person pounding on his door. "I'm not fucking kidding. Leave me alone."

The knocking stopped, but the offender persisted in a different way. The large heavy set door swung open and a deep voice rang out.

"You're lucky it's me and not one of Mrs. Silverhollow's kids knocking on your door. You don't want them going to ask her what those words mean. That is just asking for her to kick you to the curb." The other boy laughed, causing Mitch to groan. 

"Go away Scott!" The lump of blankets called out again.

"No. I won't. For two reasons. One. I am your best friend and it is my duty to make sure you don't waste your life away in bed. Two. Your parents are coming by with a lovely young Shadowhunter girl named Kirstin Foxhallow."

Mitch threw the covers off of his top, his hair wild, glaring at Scott. "Fuck you, Dovestorm."

He looked away and finished dragging his ass out of bed, clothed in nothing more than a pair of camo boxers and low riding black shorts.

"You love me." Scott said, drawing near and placing his hand on the black rune spanning across Mitch's left shoulder blade. "I mean, it kind of came with this rune." The rune few Shadowhunters had. The mark that made two teens Parabatai, a bond that lasted a life time.

"Go away and let me dress." Mitch turned and put his long fingered hands on Scott's chest and pushed him back. His dark eyes glittered as he turned back. Not even a moment passed before he felt arms wrap around him

"Don't you fucking-" He was cut off by peals of laughter and screams at Scott to stop tickling him. When he finally stopped, they were laying on the floor, Mitch pinned on his stomach while Scott sat on top of him.

"You know I hate it when you tickle me, asshole." Mitch struggled out from under Scott and punched him in the arm. Not caring that Scott was in the room anymore, Mitch pulled down the shorts, bending over and shaking his rear end a little, smiling to himself.

He heard Scott make a sound, something akin to a strangled squeak.

The eighteen year old tossed his shorts aside and proceeded to dig through the wardrobe. When he stepped back he had a pair of black skinny jeans, a denim jacket, and a white, black, and yellow sweater. He spotted Scott's face, red and turned away, when he went to lay out his outfit.

"What's got you all flustered?" Mitch teased. The only person he was openly Gay to was Scott. Gays were not really approved of in the Clave, because they cannot reproduce. They were certainly not allowed in the Rosewell bloodline. In order to try and not marry a woman, he may or may not have told his parents he just hadn't found the right one yet. Since then, his parents have tried to pair him with almost any Shadowhunter girl his age. It was infuriating.

"The fact that you literally just stripped in front of me. I cannot unsee that and my mind in now scarred for life!" Scott said dramatically, his back still to his best friend.

Mitch only shook his head and pulled on his clothes. His parents hated this institute, because Marria Silverhollow was a very religious Christian, but, unlike most, believed that Marriage was between anyone, not just a man and a woman. Mitch's parents would have disowned him if he came out, and they weren't religious. Now, when Ariana Silverhollow came out, her parents smiled and wished her and whatever lucky woman she chose the best of luck.

"Wow. That outfit is literally one of my favorites." Scott said, deciding to brave the chance of seeing Mitch so unclothed. And it easy that he hadn't. No, they had seen each other naked countless times. It was that he wanted to bend him over and make the smaller boy scream his name, which was strictly against the law of the Clave.

Mitch didn't respond as he disappeared into his bathroom, still pulling on the small string necklace Scott had given him years ago, to fix his long dark brown fringe, making sure it was where it was supposed to be and that his side's weren't getting too long.

"You look fine!" Scott assured appearing at the Bathroom door. "Now let's go. You have a female to unimpress." He grabbed the smaller boy's arm and drug him out of the room, down the hall and down the stairs. Just as they reached the massive foyer, the large doors swung open to reveal five people. Two of them were Mitch's parents, Mike and Nel Rosewell, standing proud in black gear as though they were about to go off and fight, which, as they may as well have been, with Mitch fighting them every step of the way in this.

"Mother. Father." Mitch greeted tightly.

"Mitchy!" Nel replied, though the happy time and smile on her face seemed forced. "We would like you to meet and Foxhallows." The other three people waved at him. His gaze immediately went to the girl. Kirstin. She wasn't bad looking. At all. Quite beautiful in fact. But, she was the wrong gender.

"Man, my spine is straighter than I am and I still think she's hot." Scott leaned down to whisper in Mitch's ear, causing him to laugh. He quickly covered his mouth.

"Well! Come say hi!" Mike boomed as the group moved into the institute.

Sighing, Mitch walked up to her, Scott following. "I'm Mitch." He greeted, awkwardly holding out his hand. Just as awkwardly, she shook it.

"My name is Kirstin, you can call me Kirstie."

"Why don't you go run along and get to know each other." Mrs. Foxhallow suggested and the three weaved around them to go out the door.

"I know a coffee shop that serves the Mundane and Downworld communities. You want to go?" Mitch offered. He knew that where ever he went, Scott would follow. 

She nodded, though she seemed reluctant. As they went to leave, Mitch leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "I have a secret to tell you when we get there.


	2. Two

The three sauntered into the shop, Mitch and Scott striking out their Glamour runes. At Kirstie's look, they explained.

"The mundanes that come here either know we exist, have the sight, or think we are just really tatted teens." Scott smiled. "And let's just say, this is a less than savory place, but what the hell do we care?"

Mitch chuckled, earning him a dissatisfied look from Kirstie.

"What's wrong, Foxhallow? Want to go back to the institute?" Mitch asked, eyes flashing.

"Are you making fun of me?" She stepped forward toward Mitch until the two of them were toe to toe.

"I would say yes, but I know Shadowhunters have a mean hit. So I will simply stay quiet." Mitch responded, watching the shorter girl, then turned and walked over to one of the booths, sliding in. Scott took the hint and went to go order, Kirstie following him. As they walked away, Mitch found himself watching Scott's swaying hips. He had learned that while the female gender had a larger sway to their walk, certain males did as well. Scott was one of them.

As they turned around to return to the booth, Mitch had returned to sitting up. He looked over and then around the coffee shop uninterestedly. As Scott plopped down besides him, Mitch leaned over his lap. He had seen a table of some lovely Werewolves.

"What'cha looking at, Mitchie?" Scott asked the back of his head.

"Them." He pointed and his companions leaned to see. The table was occupied by three werewolves. One of them looked suspiciously like Jesus. He had long brown hair tied back into a man bun at the base of his skull. Mitch couldn't see his eye color.

Across from him was a woman, not too much older than him, with thin, straight brown hair that framed a long face, the eyes cloaked behind a pair of glasses.

The third werewolf sat next to the man, her blonde hair curling around her head, bouncing as she laughed.

He shook his head and leaned back in, thinking about the werewolf man. He was cute. Mitch was not gonna lie.

As he looked up, he saw Kirstie glaring at him. "By the Angel! We are supposed to be getting to know each other, and here you are, checking out other females!" She said in pure outrage. Her statement make Scott laugh, chocking on his coffee.

"Girls?" Scott asked, snickering. He then turned to Mitch, like he was contemplating such a factor, them burst into another round of giggles.

"Fuck you." Mitch snarled at him. Then he turned to Kirstie. "Listen Sweetheart..." Mitch said, leaning forward on his elbows. "Checking out I was. Females it wasn't. Trust me. They are not on my radar."

Scott couches out something that sounded suspiciously like "Gaydar."

"Shut the hell up!" Mitch slugged his arm.

"Wait. Your gay!?" Kirstie exclaimed rather loudly, making the makes shush her. 

"No! I totally swing toward the female gender, I just like to have a woohoo here and there with the occasional male. Yes, I gay!" He set his head in his hands. Then there was, across from him, a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank the Angel!" He looked up at Kirstie. "This actually might work!" Mitch could see the wheels in her head turning.

"I have known you for all of like twenty minutes and I can already tell what ever this idea you are brewing is, isn't a good one." Mitch said, Scott finally breathing normally now that he wasn't trying to not inhale the contents of his drink.

"Hear me out!" She defended and the boys sighed.

"Fine. Speak."

"So, thankfully, I don't have to let you go because you swing for the same team. Technically. I actually prefer pussies. Specifically the one belonging to Lindsey Blueblood. Now, my parents would never let me marry her, and I am assuming the same about yours. Now, if we were to marry each other, then there is a mutual understanding of the fact that we will both have other partners." She shrugged.

"The only problem with that that I can see is the fact that if I marry you, I can never marry someone who I want to marry." Not that I could marry him anyway, but I might find someone else. He thought bitterly to himself.

"But, wouldn't it be better to do it this way, because then, you and I? We don't have to worry about our parents figuring it out." Kirstie persuaded.

"But what about the fact that they will be expecting little Shadowhunters?" Mitch persisted on his side against it.

"We can always use the excuse that one of us is infertile slash steril." 

Scott spoke up next. "She does have a point, Stephanie."

"Ugh! Fine!" Mitch surrendered, then began to sip at his coffee, sulking.

A few minutes later, they were once again walking back to the institute. Both had purposely chose opposite sides of Scott to walk on. They may have decided to marry each other, but neither of them was about to start holding hands with the other. When they walked back into the institute, both the Foxhallows and Rosewells were smiling at them.

"Oh no. That is not a good smile." Mitch groaned. "What did you do?" He pointed at his parents.

"Well, we simply arranged for a marriage between you and Miss Foxhallow." Mitch's mother chirped, clapping her hands.

Mitch's jaw dropped and he looked over at Kirstie, the shorter girl mirroring his actions.

"What!?" Surprise, surprise, the moment she regained her composure, Kirstie yelled. "You arranged my marriage without my say!?" Her voice was filled with outrage.

"Do not raise your voice at you mother." Her father growled. "It is done. You will be married before the month is out! You will also be staying here. To get to know your future husband." The parents, Mitch's included, turned and left before another fight could be started.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Mitch cursed his parents name, earning himself a a scolding from Mrs. Silverhollow. "Who the hell are they do decide who I marry. Heven forbid I don't go on dates. Heaven forbid I want to wait for the special one. Now they are forcing me to marry someone, instead of letting me choose the ma-" He kept ranting until that, then cut himself off, casting a look at Scott that held so many unidentifiable emotions, deciding against continuing.

"Sorry." He muttered to Mrs. Silverhollow, then turned and walked off without another word, hands balled at his sides. Kirstie tried to follow him, to find out what was wrong, but Scott stuck an arm out, blocking her path.

"Don't. Let him have his space. Trust me. He is way angrier than he appears and he doesn't even want me near him like this."

"Why?" Kirstie interrogated. "There must be a reason for one Parabatai to not want the other one near."

The blonde sighed and walked over to one of the few remaining pews, plopping down.

"You will never breath a word of this to him. Promise me." He said, gripping her upper arm in a vise like grip. "Promise me you will not tell him I said this."

"Okay. I promise. Now tell me why he doesn't want you around him." Kirstie growled back.

With another deep sigh, Scott started. "We have been friends since we were, oh, ten? It's been years." He smiled faintly. "It was just after our Parabatai ceremony. There were these kids, I can't remember their names, that began to make fun of Mitchie. They claimed that because he picked a guy as his parabatai, he must be gay. I tried to get in the middle of it, stop it, and ended up getting hit. But it wasn't one of the boys. No. It was Mitch himself. It is his defense mechanism. When he gets angry, to protect himself, he lashes out. That is why I don't follow him."

Kirstie have him a skeptical look. "Like he would punch you!"

"Don't believe me? Let's go."


	3. Three

He walked off without another word. Kirstie followed, curious. What could they possibly be going to see. She stayed silent though, following Scott through the corridors. At last they arrived at what could only be the training room. There were feel groves cut into the thick oak doors.

Scott ran a hand over them and chuckled to himself. "I remember this. This was back when we were first training here. Mitch and I tripped carrying a new shipment of weapons, Axes included." Then, he pushed open the door. Instantly, the air filled with yells and grunts. Kirstie risked a look inside. There was Mitch, brown hair tied back into a ponytail on the top of his head, slashing and spinning, thin hands clutching a pair of daggers. She watched him in surprise. He moved with cat like agility.

She could hear him speaking to himself, as though he was chastising himself for something. "You can't let your emotions get the best of you. That's when you run the risk of revealing your deepest secret. You almost said that you loved him. That would have been bad. You two would have been split up. Never able to see each other again. Not to mention that you almost said 'man I love.' Only two people know that you don't like females. You almost blew it, you stupid son of a bitch."

Kirstie drew back and looked over at Scott in horror, who looked like he was going to be sick.

"I have to go talk to him. Him talking like this is not good. Not with his Self-esteem issues." Scott muttered and slammed open the door, Kirstie shrinking out of sight.

The grunts stopped, replaced by a surprised sound from Mitch, muffled. Kirstie peeked in. Scott was hugging Mitch fiercely.

"Never say those again. Ever." Scott said, holding tight to his best friend.

"Let me go!" Mitch huffed, struggling.

"No!" Scott responded, though his voice was playful this time. Mitch froze, then screamed and doubled his efforts, just as Scott gave a mischievous smile. He began to tickle Mitch, earning several cuss words from the dark haired boy.

Scott let him go and sat down on the matter floor as Mitch stood over him, face red from laughing and exertion. "I fucking hate you, Dovestorm."

"Watch your language. There is a lady present." Scott nodded his head to the door.

"Are you fucking serious right now?" Kirstie leaned around the door and waved a little. "Great." Mitch threw his hands up in the air, cursing under his breath.

"I'm going to shower." He decided and stalked off, pulling his shirt off shamelessly as he left the Training Room.

"Does he really hate me that much?" Kirstie asked. 

"No. You are just a reminder to him that he can never be himself. Not with his family, and not with the Clave." Scott stood up and smiled at her. "Give him some time. He'll come around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~°~  
> Okay. I felt like this chapter needed to be put in here, but it is so short! Anyway, stuff gets good. At least, I think so.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	4. Four

Three months later

Scott knocked on Mitch's door, calling out. "Ready to go? Remember, last time-" The door flew open before he could finish, Mitch slapping a hand over his mouth. He looked positively green.

"Don't remind me." He begged, dark brown eyes wide. Scott could see the gold suit thrown carelessly into a heap in a corner. "Let's just go."

"'Kay. Update on the situation. Praetor Ruper told me that it is a pack and that, as these are not newly Turned, they are our responsibility." Scott informed them as they hurried to the weapons room, Mitch finishing up with a few of the straps on his black gear.

"Black for hunting through the night." He recited to Scott's back.

"For death and mourning, the colors white." Scott said back, forcing Mitch to continue.

"Gold for a bride in her wedding gown." He added grumpily.

"Red to call enchantment down." Scott then began to chuckle as they pushed open the door to the Weapons Room.

Every Shadowhunter learned that nursery rhyme, though many forgot it over the course of their life, deeming it irrelevant to the every day struggle for survival that they underwent.

Mitch grabbed a pair of twin daggers, a pack of five silver throwing knives and two Seraph blades. Besides those, he collected the Stele and his Witchlight stone, putting each in its respective spot on his belt.

Scott raised an eyebrow, or, rather, what would be an eyebrow if the hairs weren't so fucking blonde, as Mitch continured to mutter to himself. "We better hope that Mrs. Silverhollow or my parents or my soon to be in-laws don't want me. Because they will be mighty disappointed. Especially my mother if she finds my suit in a heap like that. And if she picks it up, she may or may not see that I have picked at the sewn in runes." 

"You okay there, Mitch?" He asked worriedly, walking forward and testing a hand on his Parabati's shoulder.

"Yeah, just venting. Let's go. Rouge Werewolves are bad enough on their own, but a whole Pack? Who knows the trouble they could cause." Mitch nodded to him.

"Talk first, then attack if an agreement cannot be reached." Scott reminded the Burnett.

"Yeah, yeah." He said and turned. "Let's go." He said again and walked out of the room, through the halls and put the front doors. Scott followed him, eyes narrowed. Something seemed off with his best friend.

"Scott! Get your tight ass in the car." Nope. Same Mitch, just a little...off. Scott complied and slammed the door of the SUV shut, buckling himself into the passenger seat.

"So where are they located?" Mitch said as he started the car. Scott told and he nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Wait. Before we go..." Mitch grabbed his Stele and held out his arm for Scott. Scott marked his arm with several runes, then allowed Mitch to do the same, the Voyance rune standing out against his pale left hand.

An hour later, they pulled off to the side of the road. Trees sprouted everywhere. "Of course. They just have to have their Pack HQ in the most stereotypical place possible, don't they?" Mitch growled bitterly. He began to stalk forward, moving nimbly through the trees.

Scott followed, thinking to himself. He had always wondered if Mitch was as nimble in bed as he was out in the field. He then shook his head violently. You should not be having these thoughts about your Parabatai. You know it is one of the worst things you can do, fall for them. He scolded himself.

They moved through the forest until they finally came upon the small settlement. Wolves approached them, followed by those in Human form.

Mitch, smaller and less commanding, moved behind Scott, letting his eyes wander. He saw a pair of hazel eye meet his own dark brown ones, though they held no anger or fear like the others. Only curiosity. 

The eyes belonged to a man, roughly their age, with perfectly styled blonde hair. He was about as tall as Scott, but not nearly as built. He had a lean structure. Mitch dropped an eyelid in a wink. The werewolf seemed surprised, pointing at himself. Before Mitch could respond, a voice boomed out.

"Who the hell let the Children of the Angel near?" It was a massively built man, mid twenties, with slicked back hair and a scarred face. His eyes glittered with malice and both Shadowhunters tensed. The pack averted their eyes, tail dropping down, ears flattening.

"Are you Gerald Hugbert?" Scott called out and the man began to laugh. Suddenly, he went silent and the pack shrunk away. A man, much shorter, maybe in His mid thirties with a slim frame and thinning hair, stepped out from the shadows. Even the large male had his head ducked.

"Sir." The large man greeted politely. "Permission to explain?"

"Permission granted." The man growled.

"These two Shadowhunters stormed in here and demanded to see you." Mitch leaned around to gape at the man. What a load of Bullshit!

The man simply nodded. "Alex! Approach!" He barked out and the man Mitch had been watching early slunk up to him.

"Yes alpha?" He inquired. The man motioned for him to drop his head closer and Alex obliged. His hazel eyes flicked to the two intruders and he nodded, then whispered back to the Alpha.

The man, Gerald, waved him away and turned to the other man. "Separate them. They are always more dangerous in pairs." He ordered and turned his back to the pack.

Instinctively, the two moved and placed their backs together, drawing their weapons, Mitch, his Daggers, and Scott, his broadsword.

The pack began to shift, each wolf crouching down as their comrades shifted form.

"This may be one of the stupidest things we have ever done." Mitch said to his best friend.

"You think!?" Scott responded.

As much as they hated it, the moment the wolves started attacking, they started to defend, felling wolf after wolf.

Scott tried to block out the right of their dead bodies becoming human again. Mitch cried out as claws met his leg and shedded the pants and skin. Scott hissed in pain, the Parabatai rune flaring. That as the thing about their bond, when one was hurt, the other knew.

Soon, only five wolves were left. Both boys were bleeding from various wounds, claw marks covering their skin, flaying their gear.

In a last attempt to end it, Mitch snatched one of his throwing knives and hurled it with deadly accuracy. It hit it's target, the Alpha of the pack, who gave out a strangled cry and fell to the ground. The moment his body hit the ground, the tall, black haired male snarled and changed. Before either could react, both boys were pounced on.

Scott fell and smacked his head, his vision blurring. As he began to loose consciousness, he saw a large ebony wolf snap it's maw closed on Mitch's right shoulder and neck, shaking him violently. Both screamed, sharing the pain.

Then, he saw Mitch's eyes blank and flutter and a pain reared through the run on his chest. That was the last thing he remembered before he faded out from consiousnes. His head and heart screamed the same thing.

Mitch is dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~°~  
> Hola! So that may have gotten confuzzling. If it did, just ask about it an I can explain what ever it is you don't get. :)
> 
> Next chapter should be up #Soon
> 
> The picture for the chapter is the whole Shadowhunter nursery rhyme.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scömìche❤ 


	5. Five

Scott opened his eyes and groaned. His body stung like fire.

There was an absence he felt unlike anything before. It was almost...painful. His memory was still fuzzy, the events nothing but a blur. He tried to sit up, tried to find Mitch. He knew something was wrong. Finally, he got his head up and looked around. Next to him was blood. Not only blood but the sheath that held the silver throwing knives, the glittering Stele, snapped in half, and the deep gouges in the earth that was the tell tell sign of a skirmish of a werewolf.

All at once, he remembered. His hand went to his throat where the rune that linked him and Mitch rested. He pulled his hand back and stated at his fingers. Ash. That is was appeared to cost the fingers that touched the rune.

He looked around again. They wouldn't have taken his body, would they?

Yes. They would have. You know the Downeorlders wouldn't pass up the chance. Especially after you kill their alpha. That would explain why they left the Stele and Silver. He thought to himself and got, shaking, to his feet. It was getting dark. It was August, and yet, Scott had never felt so cold.

He trudged back to the car, eventually having to pull out his Witchlight. The shadows crept up on him from every angle and he readied himself. If any demons had gotten through the wards, now was the time they would start appearing. Thankfully, he got to his car. He didn't think he could have fought. 

The knowledge that he had just lost his best friend weighed in his mind, taking precedence. All of his wounds were ignored. None compared to the wound on his heart. His world felt like it had come to halt. He didn't want it to go on without Mitch.

He climbed in and started the car, pausing, out of habit, to let Mitch climb inside, then he stopped. There would be no more of that. He would never wake him up, never go get coffee for the little monster, never have to remind him about the young Silverhollow kids and tell him to watch his language.

Scott suddenly broke down, dropping his head in his hands. Maybe this is why few Shadowhunters actually ever had a Parabatai. In his head, he heard his dad.

'Stop crying, boy. Most Shadowhunters die young. It is dishonorable to cry over them. You weaken yourself and that is no way to respect the dead.' These were the words the older man had told a nine year old Scott as he and Mitch stood at the Pyre, the fire long since out, where Scott had last seen his mother, lovely eyes bound in silk. Everyone around them had been in the White clothes of mourning, the silver runes glittering in the watery sunlight that shone through the clouds.

He didn't know how long he sat there, only knowing that he cried himself dry. What made this even more terrible was that Mitch, the bravest Shadowhunter their age he knew, would not receive the honors of a burial that he deserved. His ashes would not be added to the Wards to make them stronger.

Finally, he forced himself to shut down. All thoughts were pushed behind a wall, his heart hiding behind it's own. He turned off the radio, unable to hear it. Everything reminded him of the spunky brunette.

It was almost eleven by the time he returned and the doors of the Institute were standing open, a small silhouette there, form framed by the Foyer lights.

Scott pulled the keys out of the ignition, setting them in his belt, then began to unbuckle his gear. He managed to pull the black leather away from the Rune at his throat, baring his scarred throat and much of his breast.

The form was Mrs. Silverhollow, her graying hair a mess. The moment Scott out one foot on the steps she began to rant. "You two! Mitch gets married tomorrow and you two think It is funny to not only leave the suit in a heap on the dirty floor, you go off to fight God knows what! And you didn't tell a single souls. We had no clue where you two-" She suddenly stopped and Scott walked past her into the run down foyer. Alone. "Where is Mitch?" She asked, eyes narrowed.

He turned around and looked at the Head of the Institute. Then, without any emotion, answered. "You have as good a guess as I." As he turned away, she stopped him and moved closer.

"Scott, show me you Parabatai rune." She ordered. She knew that even after a fight, neither would leave the other.

Scott tried to move away but the older woman grabbed his arm. Too exhausted to fight, he complied, turning around and baring the rune.

"It-it's faded!" She gasped, touching the silvery scar. Then she wrapped her small arms around Scott's torso and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry. I wish I could have been there to help."

This, for some reason, pushed a button with Scott. He pulled out of her grip. "Oh? You would have stopped this? Really? News flash. I was there. I should have protected him. It was my job. I swore an oath! And yet, I still...couldn't save him." Scott collapsed, drained.

"Come on. Let's get you to the infirmary. Kirsite is there. Got into a skirmish with one of our nastier bramble bushes." The woman tried for humor but failed. When she pulled at the blonde giant's hand and he didn't move, she stopped and looked down at him. "Don't make me call the children in here to help. You know they will sit on you. And ask questions."

Instantly Scott was up. "I can't handle any of that. Not now." His body felt drained, tired. He couldn't deal with the children.

Together, the two climbed the stairs together, neither completely holding up the other. "It will be hard, telling Kirstie her fiance died. And even harder telling his parents." Mrs. Silverhollow observed as they stopped at the infirmary.

"The parents that didn't love him enough for him to come out? The parents that forced him into a marriage because he, someone who a rainbow is straighter than, had trouble finding a woman? Yeah. Sure. I bet that will go over well." With that, he shut the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~°~  
> Scömìche is no more. Jk(technically, I am still here.) The next chapter will take place in December-January. If you have any recommendations of where they should be, let me know. It just had to be snowy in the time frame listed above.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	6. Six

Today was a day that was supposed to be happy. A day of a new life starting. But it was not. It was a day of sorrow, mourning. It was a day of a life ending. It was not a happy day.

Kirstie and Mitch had grown to be friends in the three months they had know each other. But that didn't matter now.

Scott's mind flashed to the night before when Mrs. Silverhollow had finished marching me to the Infirmary.  
~°~  
"Scott!?" Kirstie gasped, eyes taking in his haggard face. "Are you okay?"

"Don't. I can't." He said, flopping on the bed. "I can't talk about it." 

Kirstie watched him for a second, hand wrapped in a bandage.

Scott threw an arm over his head, his Gear stretching, the cuts on his skin calling more attention to themselves. But he couldn't be bothered to get an Iratze. They helped numb the pain in his heart. But around that, he still spoke. "What happened to you?"

"I may or may not have gone out hunting a demon in the Upper part of town with Arianna and Lindsey, who is here, by the way, for the wedding." Kirstie sounded conflicted on the subject of her crush being here as she was given away to a man who could never love her. Kirstie knew for a fact that Mitch wouldn't have married anyone anyway.

He had told her, a month into their Engagement. He was drunk, but 'Drunk minds speak sober thoughts', as the saying always goes.

"Kirstie! Kirstin! Little kitten Kirstie!" He whisper shouted, giggling and leaning back against the counter. They were in the Institute, everyone cleared out once the "couple" requested alone time to bond. In his slim hands was a glass of wine. He smiled at her, eyes glazed.

He was so much drunker than she. In fact, she had only finished half of a glass of wine, whereas Mitch had downed several.

"Yes, Mitchell?" She asked him as he took another sip, giggling again as his glittering nail shimmered in the Witchlight. He pointed one ruby painted nail as her, then brought it to his lips.

"Can you keep a secret?" Then he began to sing some song. Kirstie had never heard it before. "If I show you, bet I know you won't tell what I say. 'Cause two can keep a secret, I one of them is dead." She raised and eyebrow at him.

"Yes I can. Now will you tell me?" She asked him. He was almost childlike in this state, finding everything of interest.

"I don't like you." He stated.

"I know that. We have already established-" Mitch cut her off. 

"No. I don't like you because I am in love with someone else. I want to marry him." Then he shook his head, a flustered blush spreading across his cheeks. "I want to ride him."

"Mitchell!" Kirstie gasped as the Burnett burst into another laughing fit. "That was highly inappropriate! But I want deets. Who is this man?" 

"You can't tell a single soul. Remember? Clave will be mad. I'm not supposed to love him." He said, twirling the red liquid in his glass. He had handled the first few glasses well enough that She knew he had been drinking for years. It was accepted. The Clave allowed Shadowhunters to drink at the age of about sixteen.

"I promise, Mitchie. I won't tell a single soul." She was a little worried that he wouldn't stay on the stool. He turned around to rest his forearms on the counter and leaned closer to her.

"His name is Scott." Then, with another smile, he passed out, wine forgotten.

She remembered sitting there for a minute, watching his slumbering form in shock. 

She shook her head. When he had said the Clave wouldn't be happy, she thought he meant because it was a boy he was choosing. But no. It was worse. It was the one person in the world he couldn't marry. Ever. His Parabatai.

"Earth to Planet Kirstie!" Scott called. Kirstie looked over at him.

"Sorry, I was...thinking." Thinking was one word for it. "Did you say something?" She say down on the end of his bed, blinking curiously at him.

Bitterly, he spoke again. "I said, She came for nothing. Wedding's off."

Kirstie shot to her feet and looked at the blond giant in indignation. "What!? Did Mitch bother to even think about informing me that the Wedding was off?! The Wedding that is for him and I!?"

"He didn't decide it. No. I wish that were the reason." Scott sounded drained and Kirstie stopped moving.

"Scottland, where is Mitch? Why are you still covered in cuts? What. Did. You. Two. Go. Do?!" She asked, walking forward and grabbing his massive shoulders. As she went to shake him, she saw it.

"No! No, this can't be happening." She stumbled backwards and sat on the bed beside Scott's, hand covering her mouth. The once raven black mark was faded to a silver-white scar, like an Iratze that served it's job.

She began to cry, tears falling down her face. As she cried, she felt a warm embrace wrap around her and she was pulled into someone's lap. Scott. She could tell by his cologne.

"I am so sorry. I am so sorry, Scott." She blubbered to him repeatedly as he rocked her back and forth. "You don't deserve to lose your best friend."

Four hours, the two sat there in each other's arms, Scott telling stories of stunts Mitch pulled when they were younger. Finally, before they went their separate ways, after Kirstie had managed to give Scott the Healing rune, she leaned up to his ear and whispered one last thing.

"He could never love me because you held his heart, Scott. He loved you and only you."  
~°~  
Scott had been trying all day to talk to her, but family and friends kept them apart. Lindsey never left Kirstie's side as she mourned. Scott, however, couldn't stand to be near anyone. His anger over the loss of his best friend was aimed in so many different directions.

There was no burning of the body. Everyone just gathered in the Institute to talk and share stories of him they remembered. But none brought the dead boy to life like Scott's.

Scott had never liked funerals. He had never like how much the corpses looked like they were simply asleep and could wake up at any moment to give you a hug as you sobbed. He didn't know if he could have handled seeing Mitch's body like that, still, cold, lifeless.

Everybody kept telling him that having Mitch's body there would had laid his soul to rest, how it was beneficial. But Scott didn't believe them. No one, except maybe Kit Kat and Mrs. Silverhollow, knew how alien it would be to see the most expressive face he had ever seen still, those beautiful brown eyes, full with death, hidden behind a sash of white tied around his eyes.

It was so bright. Everyone was in their white mourning clothes. Now he knew why Mundanes preceded black. It reflected the occasion better than white did. Never before had he ever hated a color as much as he hated white that day.

Finally, Scott managed to catch Kirstie alone and he pinned her to the wall. "Was it true, what you told me last night?" He asked, desperate for answers.

"Yes. Every word of it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~°~  
> Don't kill me? What do you think about this book so far? I would really like to know.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	7. Seven

A month had past and no one was unaware to the way the light seemed to have gone out in Scott's eyes. 

Nothing could replace it. They tried. His parents even called in one of Scott's favorite family members, Kevin Blackraven.

Kevin had married Scott's Aunt, Alyssa. Scott had always enjoyed spending time with the dark skinned man. He had always loved sitting in the Music room of Kevin's house when they visited, listening to him play his Cello, or sitting in the library, listening to the facts he had learned in book. And the same went for Kevin. Kevin always sought him out at family gatherings.

But this time? This time was different. Scott shut himself in Mitch's room. He wouldn't talk to any one or let anyone in the room, not even Kevin.

"Scott?" Kevin knocked. 

No response.

"I'm coming in." He tried the door.

Locked.

Then, from inside came a faint voice. "Go away! I don't care who it is. Leave me alone."

"Come on, Scott. I've gone through the same thing." It was true, to a point. Kevin had lost Alyssa a few years ago in a demon hunt, leaving him to raise their three kids. He had lost his best friend.

The door flew open. Scott was wearing rumpled clothes and his hair was a mess. He had bags under his eyes. "No. You have no idea what I am going through. You cannot even begin to imagine."

As Kevin watched him, he, like everyone else that had seen him in the past month, noticed how dead his eyes were. No fire, no passion in them. "Then tell me how This is different than me losing Alyssa." He replied and folded his arms, dressed pleasantly.

Scott moved out of the door way and waved a hand. "Fine. Come in."

Kevin did so slowly, careful not to disturb something. Scott seemed so unstable in his grief. The moment the door shut, Scott pulled off the shirt he was wearing. Kevin couldn't help but state. Scott was so skinny. His arms lacked the muscles they once had, his ribs were very prominent, and the pants he wore seemed too big on him.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" He asked, watching the distraught blonde.

"I don't know. There days maybe?" He answered and began to pace, his hand subconsciously going to his throat, covering the Rune that had linked him to Mitch. "Now I don't need you lecturing me. Trust me, my dad has already tried. 'True Shadowhunters don't cry over a death. They keep fighting'." Scott mocked his father. "Maybe I am not a real Shadowhunter because I fail to follow the most sacred oaths the Shadowhunters have. I let my Parabatai die. Let that werewolf attack him. And I did nothing! I lost the one person who knew me better than even I knew myself, and I didn't stop it." He turned wild eyes on his uncle as he gripped the post of the bed. His voice cracked. "I wasn't even able to hold his hand or comfort him as he died."

"I know. I couldn't protect my wife. I could do nothing as the demon bit her. I was powerless as she writhed in pain, screaming as the venom brined her from the inside out. Not even a warlock could save her." Kevin said, walking over to the arm chair beside the bed. "I stood there, holding our two year old as he cried, wondering why his mother hadn't comforted him that morning when he woke up with nightmares, watching as her body burned on that pyre." His voice was soft. He had come to terms with it. "Sima doesn't even remember what his mother looks like."

Scott didn't even blink. He simply flopped back on the bed as he began to cry. "It's just so hard! I keep getting up in the middle of the night to talk to him. I keep getting to his door then remembering. He isn't there. He won't ever be there again. That is why I am in here. It was his room. Everything in here was his. This is the only way I can think of to keep him close. But my father coming in here and telling that I am a horrible person for mourning doesn't help a single thing. And maybe it doesn't. But the moment I go back out to hunt, I will be alone or with someone who doesn't know how I hunt."

Kevin walked over and sat beside him, brushing the long blond hair out of his face. "I know. It is hard. I still reach my hand out to her at night and it's been almost five years. But your father is right. Crying does nothing." He sighed. "That may be true, but it is better that you hunt then not. The mundanes need it."

Scott looked at Scott, his eyes frigid. "We die for the Mundanes and they never know it. They never know about all of the lives lost for them. Never know that we lose lovers, best friends, families for their sake." 

"I know. It sucks. Really bad. But it is worth it, isn't it?" Kevin reasoned.

"Sometimes." Scott said, wiping away the tears in his cheek.

"Hey, why don't you and I go hunting. Get you back in the spirit?" Kevin said and patted the younger boy's knee. 

"Fine." Scott murmured and followed Kevin out of the room, still shirtless. As they walked through the house toward where they keep the Gear, they passed family members, including Kevin's Fifteen year old Remma.

"Scott!" She cried out and hugged him, smiling. 

"Hi Remma." He greeted. He kissed her head then send her on her way. "Tell your siblings I say hi. Especially Sima."

"Okay!" She smiled and skipped off, curly black hair bouncing around her head.

Scott chuckled, a small slime playing at his lips. "Well I'll be. Maybe hunting isn't the way to go. Maybe I will just lock you in a room with my children. I was talking with that cute little blonde girl, Kirstie, and she was saying you hadn't smiled since that day."

Instantly, the smile feel and his eyes seemed to go distant, remembering.

"Come on. Don't do this. Focus on hunting." Kevin said As they turned a corner. "I bet I can kill more demons than you."

"You wish, old man." Scott said in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~°~  
> So, here is the chapter. Please don't hurt me? 
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	8. Eight

Four months later, middle of January

Kevin was pleased to see that Scott was back to hunting. He even went with Remma, Kirstie, and a new arrival, a girl named Lindsey Blueblood. And, from what his daughter told him, was as fierce as ever.

Scott on the other hand, was simply becoming something dangerous. A cold, calculated killer. If a Shadowhunter needed to be dispatched to deal with a law breaking Downworlder, they sent Scott, who would deal with it without the worry of emotions getting in the way of his job. Especially when the law breaker was a werewolf.

Scott hated the Moon's Children. They were the ones that stole his best friend. 

On one of his hunting expeditions, one to kill demons as he had with him Kirstie and her secret girlfriend, Lindsey, there was this feeling of being watched. Constantly. Two little holes seem to be burning into his back, but every time he turned around there was nothing.

The snow was falling down in a flurry, making everything white. Trees, cars, streets, it was all whited out.

"It is so fucking cold out here. And bright." Scott grumbled. "I don't see how a demon could survive out here."

"Well, who called it in?" Kirstie interrogated.

"Dunno. Some older lady. No name." He shrugged and cast another glance around. "But she said-" Scott was interrupted by a loud snap. Instinctively, the three Shadowhunters dropped into a fighting stance, hands ready to pull the weapons from the belts around their waists.

"What was that?" Lindsey whispered, inching closer to Kirstie.

"Who the hell's there?" Scott asked, earning a scoff from Kirstie.

"Yeah, like that'll work." She muttered.

As Scott looked around, his frigid blue eyes no longer warm, he spotted a shadow moving around them.

"Show yourself." He ordered and the shadow stopped. Slowly, it obliged and stepped out, pale eyes watching the three, snow collecting quickly on his head. Around it's neck hung a small necklace, the pendant on the end undiscernable from it's fur.

"Moon's child." Kirstie acknowledged and sad eyes turned to her. As they watched, the wolf seemed to want to draw nearer, but at the same time, something held it back.

"Show is your real self, dipshit." Scott growled, eyes narrowing.

The wolf shook its head and watched them.

"You are a Downworlder. I would assume you know who I am." Scott said. Again, the wolf answered silently, this time dipping its head and blinking slowly.

Before any of the three Shadowhunters could speak, a golden wolf  slammed it's much larger form into the darker wolf's side, knocking them both into the snowy bushes. Moments later there was an angry snarl.

"Rookie! You are in so much fucking trouble. You know Avi has forbidden you from going near any of them." A tall blonde stood up, completely naked, and stalked towards the little opening where the dark brown wolf had stood. He shamelessly studied the three, in all his naked glory, as the other wolf slunk closer.

"You. Moon's child." Scott called to the other blonde. The werewolf's hazel eyes flicked to him. Then they widened and he began to retreat. "Stop moving." Scott commanded. Both wolves froze.

"Just forget you saw-" The blonde tried to reason, casting a flare over his shoulder at the wolf who looked away.

"No. I know you. You were there, five months ago." Scott stepped forward, hand going to the silver dagger he had on his belt. The two shifters froze, eyes rivited to the metal, fearing the sting of silver against their skin. "The night Mitch died. Now tell me, Alex, I think it was-"

Alex cut him off. "Rookie, you will be explaining yourself to Avi. The alpha will be so pleased to hear that his new favorite male blatantly disobeyed his orders," the wolf tucked its tail as the sarcasm reached his ears. "Now get back to the damn car. We need to talk." The two makes turned and ran through the snow, Alex once again that caramel wolf, shoving his companion roughly once.

Scott snarled and threw the knife. He heard a yelp and smiled. "Got one." Before either girl could stop him, he was bounding after them. They looked at each other. This was no longer that bright young man that always tried to reason. No. Grief had turned him into a monster. They both went after him. It was better that they went with him so he didn't get hurt, or worse, bitten.

When they caught up with him, he was kneeling in the snow, his black gear against the stark white of the snow, his hands in front of him.

"Scott?" Kirstie inquired, Lindsey leaning over her girlfriend's shoulder. In Scott's large hands was a thin strip of black leather, a familiar leather. It was the leather Scott had made Mitch's necklace out of. He stole it from the first gear they ever wore in a fight. They were about eleven.

"Mitch!" Scott shouted, hands behind his back as he stood on the other side of the door.

"Come in. I'm just changing." Scott walked in without a single thought. There was Mitch, shirtless, rummaging through his drawers, muttering to himself.

"I have something for you." Scott said. Mitch paused and looked at him over his shoulder.

"What is it?" The eleven year old questioned, while Scott stood looking at the little marks on the center of Mitch's back. The faded runes from the hunt they went on with Mrs. Silverhollow.

"Come here." Scott urged. He and Mitch had been best friends their whole lives, since they were toddlers. The twelve year old blonde smiled at Mitch at he drew nearer, steps cautious. When he was close enough, Scott slipped it over Mitch's head. It was a shard of obsidian that glinted in the light, the sharp point rest about the middle of his thin chest.

Mitch picked it up and smiled at the trinket, then the leather. "Where did you get this?" He interrogated.

"I may or may not have cut it from your gear. And I promise, the pendant was not stolen." Scott said, scratching his hand guilty. "Promise to never take it off? It's like a friendship bracelet, only specialer."

"I promise, but for the record, Dovestorm, 'Specialer' is not a word." The two boys hugged, Mitch still half naked. "Thank you, Scotty. I love it. I will wear it as long as I live. Then I want you to wear it if I-"

Scott had shut him up by kissing the burrnette's cheek. "Don't you ever talk like that."

"Scott!" Kirstie shouted, making Scott jump, hand closing around the familiar pendant.

"Huh?" He asked, shaking his head to clear away memories. "What?"

"I said, 'Let's go. We need to go tell Mrs. Silverhollow, get a conference with Avi about this encounter.' So, let's move." She tugged at his black leather clad arm, leading him away from the snow, doing her best to block out the blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~°~  
> So, my faithful little readers, what do you think so far? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> ~Scomiche❤ 


	9. Nine

Scott sat in the window seat in the conference room, staring at a scrapbook his mother had began and Mrs. Silverhollow had finished.

He flipped through them slowly, looking at the pictures. There were pictures as far back as when they were toddlers. And in every picture contained within it's bindings, it was always the same lay out. Mitch on the left of the picture, and Scott on the right.

There were some where Scott had his arms slung over Mitch's shoulder, hands clasped in front.

As he looked at them as they grew up, I began to see one common thread. He reached a hand into his pocket and produced the necklace. In every picture, it glittered around Mitch's neck.

Scott let his mind wander, traveling back through memory after memory, from promise to promise.

Then it went to was Kirstie had said. "Mitch's loves you." Scott had mulled over it these past few months, then pushed it from his mind, unable to dwell on the thought.

Now, as he sat alone, waiting to hear back on what Mrs. Silverhollow was going to do about the wolves, the thoughts came back. 

Now, he was looking for something else. And he began to see it. In pictures of them playing around or training, where Mitch was watching him, there was something in his eyes. There were pictures where Scott had his back to Mitch and the smaller boy had a smile on his face, the same smile he had always seen in picture of his mother looking at his father. Love. How could he have been so stupid, so blind?

Then he saw something else, Mitch's eyes were devoid of that emotion when Scott could see him. Damn. He was good at hiding it. And with good reason.

All Shadowhunters knew that falling in love with your Parabatai was forbidden. There were dire consequences.

His hand tightened. Mitch loved him. And now he would never get the chance to tell Mitch his darkest secret. That he was in love with him. Yet, he knew, that if Mitch were alive, he would still be silent on this matter. He would keep this thought to himself. He would suffer through, believing that Mitch didn't return his sentiments.

As he flipped to another page, the door burst open. Mrs. Silverhollow, graying hair a mess, stood in the doorway.

"You got your conference, Scott." She informed him and walked in, another person replacing her.

It was a man, a few years older than Scott, with a well maintained beard that complimented him very well. Even from here, Scott knew he had beautiful eyes.

"You must be Scott Dovestorm." He greeted and the blond was taken back by how low his voice was.

"And you are the Alpha, Avi, correct?" Scott replied pleasantly. This earned him a nod in response.

"Now then, Avi, Scott, would you two have a civilized conversation while I go make some treats? Oh, and Avi, is that beautiful brown wolf of yours allowed some food too?"

Avi looked at her as he went to perch on the edge of the desk. "Yeah. He is." Avi answered, though he sounded like he was not too happy about saying yes. "And you do promise to keep this between us?"

Both Shadowhunters nodded and said the oath, which put the Werewolf at ease, though he eyed the blond boy cautiously.

"You've heard the stories." Scott said, looking at the book, not looking back up to meet the older man's gaze.

"I have heard the truths." He agreed, voice emotionless, just stating a fact.

"And you are on edge." Scott guessed, closing the book and turning so his back was against the window. "But I have no weapons, and you are at an upside here, for I also have no runes." He said and twiddled with the necklace pendant he had resting in his hands.

"I am done talking about this because this is not talk of peace. This is talk of war."

Scott studied him silently, blue eyes trying to gauge just what he was planning, what this man had in store. Avi sighed and ran his hands down his face, pulling at his skin, making it say until the pulling was stopped.

"I am unsure of what to tell you, Scott. There is so much to tell, and yet, I am unsure of how much to tell you." He looked straight at Scott. "Ask away."

"What was the name of that other wolf that was there yesterday?"

"I cannot answer, lest I break my promise, but I will tell you, they tell me that they will answer to Rookie, so that is their name." He said, earning a frustrated growl from Scott as he stood and walked to the middle of the room, then back to the window, continuing this motioned he fired his next question.

"Why were they there?" He paused only a second to cast a look at the Moon's Child.

"That one I can't answer either, but that is because I do not understand it myself. Neither of those two were clear." He shot back, lovely green eyes following the Nephilim's movements.

The next question was simply because Scott couldn't think of anything else. "Why did Alex seen so mad that 'Rookie' was there? Something about them 'talking in the car'."

Avi seemed thoroughly surprises at this question. "Well...they are sort of a couple? I am not really sure actually, because Alex has never acted that way, and both boys are open to other one night stands and the like." He replied slowly, as though unsure of where this conversation was going. He shifted uncomfortable against the table, averting his eyes, a rare thing for an alpha to do.

"Why does the one preferred to be called Rookie?" Scott had stopped in his tracks and had pinned cold, dark eyes on Avi, the light snuffed out. In his hand was the necklace, the pendant swinging back and forth. Avi saw it and pointed at it.

"That's the same-" His words were cut short by shouting and the sound of metal hitting the cold stone ground. Both rushed to the door, Scott making it through first. He acessed the aitutation. Mrs. Silverhollow was screaming, against the opposite wall, a platter of what appeared to have been their treats, laying on the ground, all over. She was staring at something and Scott let his eyes trail over, hands clenched, ready to attack. What he saw froze him in his tracks.

This must have been the wolf, though he was a wolf no longer. His head was bowed, platinum blonde hair pushed to the side, his hands hiding his face, knees pulled up to his chest as he sat there, naked.

For one reason or another, this naked werewolf looked achingly familiar. In front of him, partially unwrapped, as if it had dropped or something of that sort, was Scott's silver dagger.

Scott couldn't take his eyes off the boy, who had his head tipped to the side, curling into a ball. Mrs. Silverhollow had stopped screaming and stood there, staring, then she fainted, Avi at her side in an instant, catching her and laying her softly to the ground.

"You might as well show them, or him, rather, Rookie. Seems the lady of the Institute already knows."

Slowly, the blonde uncurled himself and stood up, his skin covering in silver, unusable Marks. Scott's eyes widened and he looked to the Werewolf's face. He froze, mouth dropping open, only able to form a single, strangled word the moment their eyes met.

"Mitch!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~°~  
> He lives. So, if you need an explanation, I can supply one, just PM me, or comment. I don't care which.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	10. Ten

Five months ago  
'"Shadowhunter?" A voice asked and Mitch opened his eyes. There, above him, was that beautiful. Werewolf they had seen. Alex.

"Come. You must get out of here." He gently tugged at Mitch's arm as he laid on the ground.

"Why?" He questioned. "Why must I go?" He asked, with no intention of moving anywhere.

"Because, you were bitten and your rune is faded. And you friend's? His matching Mark was like bleeding or something. But you are no longer a Shadowhunter. You are Turned." He pulled a little harder, finally managing to pull Mitch to his feet.

He was sore all over, and his wounds stung.

"Come. I know a place we can go. At least, until we get you used to this." The two took a step towards the woods, trying to block out the bodies. Mitch stopped, turned around, and stumbled over to the unconscious Scott.

"Oh, Scotty!" He wept and fell to his knees beside the blonde. "Now I know, know that we will never, never return to how we were. The bond is broken. There is one thing I have always wanted to tell you. And I know you can't here me, but I will say it anyways." He leaned over Scott and looked at his slack face before connecting their lips, only for a second. "I love you." He cried and got, shaking, to his feet, following the other male, looking behind him as the soon invisible blonde.

"Why do you cry so? You will see him again." Alex said, confused.

"No. I will not, because I am a werewolf. Without official business, the Clave wants me nowhere near the institutes. Especially since I know where they keep everything. And Scott? No. He wouldn't want to see me like this. It is better they think I am dead."

Mitch never knew that his death would change his love so much.

He stayed at pack head quarters, always with Alex. He shook and cried at night after reports of Scott killing another werewolf or Downworlder came in.

"That is not my Scott!" He gripped Alex's shirt as he sat in his lap, looking up to meet his hazel eyes.

"Death does something to people. Changes them into something akin to monsters. He wants out to rest this anger of your death." Alex guessed, looked at the sobbing boy in his lap, then pressed his lips to Mitch's.

At first, it was a first timers kiss, slow, curious, the but escalated.

Alex picked Mitch up, Mitch wrapping his legs around Alex's waist as he walked to the bed and laid on top of Mitch, both of their tongues fighting for dominance. Alex growled and Mitch whimpered in response, relenting.

Alex pulled back and smiled. "You can't change this Mitch. Stop worrying. Now, tell me something else. Why the Hell does Avi call you Rookie?"

"Because." Mitch said, arms wrapped right around Alex's neck. "Because, I never told him my actual name. To him, I am Rookie Grassi, nothing more than your mate. Not a former Shadowhunter. He doesn't need to know that. Not yet."

"It's been four months. I think it is time you came clean, my beautiful mate." Alex whispered into Mitch's ear. "Everybody can tell there is something different about you. The way you walk. I remember was the first news came that Scott had killed a werewolf. While everyone looked at each other and talked, whispered about this phenomenon, you just stood there. Your eyes were void of emotion. It was scary." He murmured.

"Fine. Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll tell him. But tonight? You're all mine." Mitch pulled Alex in for another kiss, smiling at him as Alex mumbled four little words.

"I love you, Mitch."

The next day came sooner than Mitch wanted and he say up, looking at the beautiful man beside him. "Wish me luck, Alex." He whispered as the other man took a deep breath and turned over onto his side.

Mitch scooted off the bed and went to collect his clothes, stopping as he stated at the scars on his skin. He kept them covered up. He didn't want the others t know what he was. No. That would end badly. Werewolves hated Shadowhunters, now more than ever because of the tensions with Scott. Mitch was not looking forward to this. But maybe, just maybe there was something Avi could do.

"Sir?" Mitch asked, knocking on the Alpha's conference room door. "May I speak with you?"

"Rookie? Is that you? Come in. I'm presentable." As Mitch opened the door, he heard Avi add to his statement. "At least to an extent." Mitch wa not sure what he meant until he opened the door and found Avi standing there, in a pair of low riding jeans, shirtless. He averted his eyes.

"Well, Rookie. What is it?"

"First off, My name isn't Rookie. It's Mitch Rosewell. I guess, now, it's Mitch Grassi." He said, looking at his feet. "I was not a mundane turned by Alex. Rather..." He trailed off and pulled the shirt he wore, over his head, leaving his bare chested. Avi, himself still hadn't pulled on his own shirt.

"So you completely lied to me?" Avi asked, his voice toneless. as his green eyes roamed over the scars that on.y Shadowhunters had.

"Yes, but with good reason. That Shadowhunter, Scott, I know him. In fact, he was my  Parabatai. I lied to you to keep my identity a secret, because there is no telling what he would do if he knew I was here. I did it to protect not only me, but also the pack. I am sorry. I accept whatever punishment you deal to me for my false witness."

"No, no punishment. I actually only have thanks to give your for protecting my family. Do you still want me to call you Rookie?"

"I will only ask of you what I have asked of Alex. Unless we are alone, Please, only call me Rookie. I don't need him knowing."

"Then where it is just you and I, Mitch, you shall be Mitch."'

Present Day

That was two months ago, and Mitch had held true to a later order he had been given to stay away from the shadowhunters. Until that day. Mitch just couldn't. He had to see them.

When they got back to their car, Alex had pushed him against it, holding him still as he pulled the silver knife from Mitch's right shoulder, snarling at the pain. "Why? Why would you do this?" Alex seemed like a little kid, who's love just tore out his heart.

"Because. I had to know. I had to know how he was. But that, that is not the boy I fell in love with. No, he is someone else. And my love belongs only to you. But I had to see. I had to check." Mitch whimpered each time his shoulder moved.

"No. It doesn't. I saw the way you looked at him. I saw the way you seemed reluctant to run. Your love isn't mine to claim." Alex growled and pulled off of him, backing away. "You have never loved me. It has all been a distraction."

Mitch wanted to deny it. But it was true. Mitch was using him as a distraction. But what he wasn't lying about was loving Alex. "How can I prove to you that you are the one I want?" Mitch begged him. "Tell me. Tell me and I'll do it. I swear, Alex."

"Forget him." Was all Alex said, then walked over and pulled open the door for Mitch, ordering him to get in. Their car ride was silent as Mitch thought over what Alex said. He hadn't decided until they returned to Pack HQ, blonde hair sticking to his forehead because of the melted snow, on what he was going to do. As he cloned out of the car, he heard Alex add. "Forget him, or loose me."

He tracked down the Alpha and asked him one favor. "Call the Head warlock. I will pay her, but I cannot call her. Call her and have her come over here to help me forget. Please. It is my last resort."


	11. Eleven

Mitch stood there and looked at the man. "I know you." He said quietly. It was like a nagging voice in his head, but the voice was so muffled, he couldn't make it out.

Scott was staring at his eyes. This was Mitch, he would recognize that face anywhere, but his Mitch had eyes of liquid chocolate. This Mitch's eyes were orange. The tell tale sign that he wasn't a Shadowhunter anymore.

Scott gasped, and looked to Avi, who looked away.

Mitch thought long and hard, then perked up. "Mister Avi! I remember. Can I give it back to him?" He asked, like a child almost.

Avi looked to him and smiled. "Very good, Mitch! And yes you may. But be careful. Especially with your shoulder."

That was when Scott noticed the large bandage wrapped around his shoulder, with blood seeping through. They would have to change it soon. The boy leaned down, in all his naked glory, and picked up a cloth wrapped item, flinching as he walked over and handed it to the blonde stranger. "You hit me with this when my mate and I were running." He said, then turned to Avi.

"Yes. That is true, Mitchell. But, do you know why you and Alex were there?"

The boy tapped his chin, dark eyebrows furrowed in thought. "I don't remember, other than Alex and I were running when we came across he and his friends. Master, do Shadowhunters normally have two girlfriends? Or do you think he was on a date with one, and then other was a third wheel?"

Scott stated at Mitch. Then he ground out four words. "What the Hell, Mitchell?"

Mitch looked at him and tipped his head.

"How do you know my name? I have only ever seen you once. And I never told you my name." Then he paused for a moment and then chuckled at himself, his orange eyes glittering. "Oh. Yeah. Avi said my name." He laughed to himself.

Scott looked to Avi and narrowed his blue eyes. Avi met his gaze, but addressed the blonde werewolf. "Mitchie, why don't you go see in the institute lady has a phone so you can call and talk to Alex?"

"Okay, Alpha!" He smiled and looked to the lady beside Avi.

"Kaplan." Scott growled. "You have some serious explaining to do." He growled and then disappeared in the conference room, followed by Avi.

The door shut and Mitch looked to the lady. "Misses Shadowhunter lady?" He asked, poking her. "Are you awake?" No response. "I'm sorry I scared you. But please wake up? I want to call Alex, but I don't know where a phone is to call him."

The older lady's eyes fluttered Mitch smiled. "Yay! You're awake. So, can I use your phone. I bet Alex is waiting for my call." As he sat there, two more kids appeared, both female, both shocked. Mitch looked at them and squinted, thinking hard. "Your that Scott guy's girlfriends! Or girlfriend and awkward third wheel." He gasped in recognition.

"Mitch!? But...but you're dead!" One of the girls, a blonde girl with dark eyes stared at him as the other girl hugged her close.

Mitch looked at them and sniffled. "That's not nice. Why would you want me dead? I don't even know you."

"No. That can't be right. No. It's not possible. How do you not know..." She trailed off and turned to her companion and held her close.

From the room, the the was the sound of something crashing to the floor. The woman who had been in the ground, ignored his question about the phone and climbed to her get and walked out he door, throwing it open.

Mitch inched closer. The room was a mess. The blond, blue eyed man stood there, body tense, silver blade in his hand, staring at Avi, who has a bleeding cut across his chest.

"Alpha!" Mitch cried out and tried to scramble past the woman but she stopped him, holding his torso.

"No, Mitch, let them do this."

The blond seemed to not even notice them. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Mitch?" He screamed, tears falling. "He looked me straight in the eye and didn't even smile. He doesn't recognize me other than as the guy that threw a dagger at him. Did he tell you why he was there?"

"He did. He did tell me. It was because he missed you. But he told me that, then came to me and begged for me to call in Beyoncé, the High Warlock. He needed to forget, he said. He needed to forget you, Scott. I don't know why, other than he wouldn't let me in when she took his memories." Avi snarled, green eyes turning to a very bright yellow.

"He did this?" Scott asked, sagging against the wall, all fire from his eyes gone. For the first time, he seemed to see Mitch. "He had his memories erased?" He sank to the ground and wrapped his arms around his legs, pulling them to his chest.

Mitch stood and stared at this man. Why did he seem so heartbroken? They had only met briefly, and Mitch had been a Wolf at the time. Maybe Alex would know. But now he couldn't call him. He had seen the phone. It was now laying on the floor, broken.

"Scott!" The same girl from earlier cried as she ran forward to hug the blonde. The red haired girl walked past where the older lady was still holding Mitch.

"You must must he the third wheel in the relationship." He said. The girl just shook her head and walked past him to kneel beside the two blondes.

"Master Avi? Why are they crying? Can I come in now?" He asked from where he was held back. Avi looked to the lady and spoke.

"Mrs. Silverhollow, please release my packmate and let him approach." He ordered and Mrs. Silverhollow did so.

Avi gave Mitch a side hug as he ran up to the bearded man.

"Come, Mitchell, we have overstayed out welcome. Oh, and Scott? Maybe he needed to forget you because he already lost the man he knew. He said, 'That is not the Scott I knew. No. This is someone else.' Maybe, just maybe, he was burying you in his own way. Chew on that, Nephilium." With that, the two left, Avi grunting as he stretched the cut on his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~°~  
> So, Mitch forgot Scott. Oops. Maybe something will help that.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy.  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	12. Twelve

As the two werewolves walked away, Scott stood up and stormed down the hall, going the opposite way. As he muttered angrily to himself, he past Kevin. 

"Scott?" He asked, confused. This was more emotion than he had seen out of him in a long while.

"I will talk to you in my room, but no where else." He snarled and walked on, eyes narrowed. Kevin hurried after him. A Scott this angry could cause damage.

Kevin was partially correct of that front. Scott slammed open his door and then tossed a silver blade at the one thing that Kevin had seen him protect above all else. It was a picture of he and Mitch, from years ago. The day of their Parabatai ceremony.

The glass shattered as the knife struck the picture. He threw it so hard that the blade stuck through the back of the frame.

"Scott! What is going on!?" Kevin asked desperately, keeping his distance.

Scott turned on Kevin. The older man took a step back. Scott's eyes were wild.

"He doesn't remember me." Scott answered, shaking. "He doesn't remember me because he has his memory wiped. I don't know why. I don't know when. Recently, probably." Now Scott was pacing back and do forth, muttering under his breath.

"He forgot me. He broke our promise. Why? Who the hell his 'mate'? Why the hell would he do this to me!?" Scott stopped and pulled at his hair, tears falling down his face. This was worse than him being dead. At least, when he was dead, he knew he would see his best friend again. But with out his memory, he was completely different. Mitch had never before been so childlike. Not asked for permission. This wasn't his Mitch. His Mitch was still dead as far as he was concerned.

Then, as Kevin sat next to him, Scott said something else, quoting was Avi had told him.

"'We all have heard the stories. I saw the look on His face when another report of a Downworlder you killed came in. Complete shock. Maybe he decided being near you would end with you putting a blade in his flesh.'" He had gone over those words so many times. What scared him the most was he had. He had stuck a blade in Mitch's flesh. He put it there.

"Scott." Kevin tried pleading him out of this out. This one was worse than before.

Scott looked at Kevin as yet another year fell from his left eye. 

"Why are you still here? I am a monster. I scared my best friend away, because I couldn't cope in anyway other than hurting him."

"This isn't all you. No, Mitch would never have forgotten you for that. There is something else." Kevin consoled, rubbing the boy's back. "This not just your fault. Maybe he stayed away because of that, but he would never forget you. Not unless there was something that happened that we don't know about. Trust me on this. He loved you more than anyone in the world. He was always happier when you were there. So, this is not just you."

Scott sat there in silence, leaning into Kevin, before standing up, deciding on something. "Then I will find out the whole story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~°~  
> Sorry this is so short. But as my message said, all of my books have no guaranteed updates until Absent is finished. Which also means the chapters may be shorter. Probably not, though, because I try my hardest to make them at least 1000+ words.
> 
> Oh, and stay sexy  
> -Scomiche❤ 


	13. Thirteen

Kevin walked after Scott. "Where are you going? I don't like where this is heading. You are...unstable." Kevin said as he hurried along behind the younger man.

"I am going to get answers, one way or another." Scott said. Kevin managed to grab his arm.

"You are not going to go find Mitch. Scott, that is not okay."

Scott stopped and turned, tearing his arm out of Kevin's grip. "That is not where I am going. At least not yet. No. I am going to get answers. He can't give them." Scott snarled. "Either you are with me, or get out of my way." His eyes glowed.

He knew Kevin thought he was mourning his best friend, but they were more than that. Being Parabatai gave you a platonic Soulmate, someone who knew you, sometimes better than you knew yourself. But Scott was not only morning that, he was morning the loss of the man he couldn't love. He lost the one person that understood him.

"I support you, But this is a journey you undertake alone." Kevin said and stepped back.

Scott didn't give a backwards glance and he continued out of the Institute, snatching up the car keys by the door.

He stomped down the steps and threw open the door, jumping inside. He knew where his next stop was. He had words to exchange with her.

He pulled up to the large apartment type building. He walked to the door and pounded on it until the door opened and a woman with mocha skin and dark brown and caramel hair, with dark eyes and cherry lips. A tail flicked back and forth behind her. 

"We need to talk, Beyoncé." He growled and her round ears laid flat against her head.

"Really?" She crawled. "You, a lone Shadowhunter, dare trespass, then speak to me in such a manner." She lifted a hand and violet sparks jumped from finger to finger.

"Yes. Because either you give me answers, or you kill me. Both are better options than Mitch not remembering me."

"Fine. Come in." She stepped out of the way and Scott moved into the stairway.  
~*~  
(Mitch)  
"Master Avi?" Mitch looked at the older werewolf. 

"Yea, Mitchell?" The green eyes rested on the blonde momentarily before flicking back to the road.

"Why was that Shadowhunter so distraught?" He asked innocently. "I mean, he seemed so sad. What happened?"

Avi sighed, tapping his ring against the steering wheel. How much should be tell the eighteen year old? Pulling the car over, he turned in his seat to look at Mitch.

"Well...that Shadowhunter, Scott, lost someone very dear to him."

"That is so sad!" Mitch said. "I would hate to lose Alex."

"Yes. Just as I would hate to lose Tori. Anyway, Scott thought this person was dead. But something worse had happened to this person and, through relation, Scott. He found this person alive, but that person had had their memory wiped. They don't remember Scott, and that made Scott really sad." Avi explained, speaking as though to a child.

"Poor Scott! Why did that person forget him, if they were such good friends?" Mitch questioned. 

"I cannot answer that, because I do not know. No one but that person knows why they did it." Avi replied, looked at his lap. 

"That is mean. If you truly loved someone, you wouldn't forget them." Mitch stated, then changed the subject. "What is a Fag?"

Avi, who had just took a drink of his water sitting there, choked on it and coughed. "A what?" He wheezed, hoping he heard wrong. He coughed a few more times, Mitch staring worriedly at him.

"A fag. What is it? I've heard it before, and someone called my one a few days ago. Alex won't tell me, other than that person is mean."

"A fag is...well..." Once again, Avi treated the situation like he was walking to a younger child. Whatever happened to him ended with him almost innocent. 

"I took all memories of Scott from him. Everything he endured, all of it. He will be disoriented and now believes he was a mundane before he was bitten. I created false memories of him and his mate."

That is what Beyoncé had told him last night after she left the young boy asleep. Avi was unsure what she had meant, until he had woke up. He had a childlike innocence about him now.

"A fag is," he began again, "it's another word for a gay man. A very naughty word. Who said it?"

"Oh." Mitch said, frowning. "I don't know. Only that they called me that. But why would they? Wait. Gay means...that I like...guys? That's what it means, right?" With Avi's conformation, he continued. "Then what is so bad about it? It's love. There shouldn't be Gender Boundries on it."

"Those are wise words." Avi congratulated Mitch. "And they are very true. Don't let it get to you." With that, he pulled back out into the road. The rest of their ride was silent, other than Mitch humming along to the music drifting from the speakers, commenting on certain musical aspects of them.

Avi, curious as to the counter tenor's reaction the the opposite end of the vocal range, sang the lowest note he could hit. Mitch looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh my god!" He gasped. "That was incredible! You are the lowest bass I have ever seen, and I have met a lot of Basses. I can't wait to tell those boys that you win. But I can't call you Alpha when I do, can I?"

"Nope. When talking about me to Mundanes, I am just Avi to you." Avi agreed.

"Okay!" He chirped. Again, they fell into a comfortable silence, Avi pushing the pain of the cut on his chest to the back of his mind and he parked at the Park Headquarters.

Both climbed out and headed to the front door. Inside, Tori was there, waiting for her husband, diamond ring glittering in the light as it rested on her small stomach. Mitch waved at them and headed to his door.

As he walked, he heard Scott's voice, but he said something he hadn't heard him say at their meeting. 

"Morning Mitchie. Can't let you sleep. Hunting today remember. Oh, and Happy Birthday, Parabatai."

What the hell? He had never talked to that man before. Now he was imagining things, making up words in his head.

He kept walking, but stopped almost immediately after, seeing himself looking up at those blue eyes, though he was much younger.

"Promise to never take it off? It's like a friendship bracelet, only specialer." It was Scott. He was scratching at his hand. This was all so familiar to him, but he didn't know why. What was he asking me to to never take off?

"I promise, but for the record, Dovestorm, 'Specialer' is not a word." Dovestorm? What kind of name was Dovestorm? Oh, yes. Shadowhunters have compounded last names. How did he know that? How did he know Scott's last name?

"But...but that is not me. Those aren't my memories." He stated, then ran, ran to his room. He needed to get his mind of that Scott person. Needed to hide from these visions of things he didn't recognize.

"Alex!" He cried out. The dirty blonde looked up from the bed and opened his arms, welcoming Mitch into them. They shared a kiss, which was interrupted by Mitch yawning.

"You need a nap." Alex chuckled and help him next to him. Mitch rested his head on the bigger man's chest and closed his eyes, his sharp hearing catching the faint words Alex whispered. He smiled and soon drifted off, though his sleep was filled with flashes of that same blonde Shadowhunter.

**Author's Note:**

> ~°~  
> So, what do you think of it so far? Favorite lines? People you would like to see be part of this book? 
> 
> All suggestions are welcome! :)
> 
> Oh! And Stay Sexy!
> 
> ~Scömìche❤


End file.
